percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Book 1:the deep woods
ok this is as good as it gets. Maybe. Probably not. I HAVE ADOPTED Book 1: the deep woods! Jukyter 18:01, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1 It was the first week of August. One week till my 12th birthday. Me and all my friends were going surfing. I was just riding along when I saw the boy. He had jet black hair and deep green eyes. Next to him stood a girl with blonde hair and startiling grey eyes just like Eliza. It sort of creeped me out that a stanger looked almost exactly like Eliza and the boy had dark green eyes just like me. I fell off my board. Nicholas laughed. I got out and pushed him off his board."You think its funny NOW?" I asked. He spat out sea water. "Never do that again." Nicholas demanded. " Don't laugh at me! Anyway look at those people over there. You know the boy with black hair and the girl who looks like Eliza." "I make it my buisness not to get involved in your love life." Oi! He is not my boyfriend." "Really?" "Well..." I caught myself there. "NO! And even if he was it's none of your busniess! But he looks just like me!" "Oh, I suppose we should introduce ourselves." We swam to shore. Chapter 2 "Hello," I said. "Who are you?" "I am Ronald Brown. My parents are Jacquiline Green and H. D. Ez." he replied. "Who is H. D. Ez.?" "Well, your father." "WHAT!? Are you accusing my father of sleeping with two different women?!" He smiled. "And my friend here is a child of A .F. Ena., like your friend Eliza." "How do you know her name?" "I think you need to go to Camp Half-Blood. NOW." He was creeping me out now. "OK." He explained to us he had fought the Minotaur, and his "sister, Bianca, had died on a quest. He also said we would have to pick up a child of Zeus and a child of Posidon on the way to Camp Half-Blood. We walked to New York City from Manhattan. "Quiet." Nico (that was his name) whisperd. "Why?" I asked. "A monster is near. I'd say a... dracnae." "WHAT THE-" "Quiet..." Suddenly I remembered what Dracnae means. "Nico! Dracnae is dragon woman in Latin!" "Well done. Who's your mother?" "Rachel Dare, owner of Dare Enterprises." "What? When were you born?" "Umm... I was told not to say it to strangers. But my mum was pregnant before the Freak Storm." "That explains it. Has your mum ever said anything weird?" "Yes! Umm..." I tried to remember it. "Quick!" "That's all it is with you, isn't it? SHORT AND CHOPPY! YOU DON"T LET ME THINK!" "YOU IDIOT! LOOK AT THE DRACNAE NOW!" I looked at it. The dracnae had turned it's head. I remembered something strange. "Six'' Half-Blood shall begin the War'' To start there will be a dragon The dragon will call a boar Fire, Tri, Soother and the Big Three Shall defeat the dragon With methods foul." "Methods foul? I don't like the sound of that." "Big Three?" "Zeus, Posidon, Hades." "Tri?" "Not sure... maybe Hecate." "Fire?" "Hestia." "Soother?" "Look, can we just kill this DRACNAE!?" "No need." I impovised as a burst of fire shot through the dracnae's head. "Woah." said Nicholas. I'd completely forgotten about him. "Nicholas! Your mum is Hestia!" "You don't say." "Nicholas." Category:Nico Category:Rachel Category:Hades